mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Sister
Description 'Big Sister' In short, has a lethal hourglass body with soft squish-able thighs and a face to kneel before. Her eyes are dark like ink and her black hair silky smooth and without the tiniest of damage. Her skin is shiny, dark and smooth inviting those of low will to touch without a care. Though she had traces of her scars, they only served to compliment her body and further make her alluring to those whom see her. 'Big Sister' wears a large plain grey sweatshirt complimented with a plain grey scarf which covers the entirety of her neck and mouth. To go along, she has a plain grey skirt which reaches down to her knees. Black boots and a matching pair of white socks which meets the skirt in terms of length. She also wears finger-less gloves that go into her sweat shirts sleeves. Her voice is a unique one, for sure. Sounding like one of the strong slender predatory cats of the desert had lended her some of the danger and growl from it's throat. It was lower, and maybe deeper and certainly more exciting yet it remained her usual calmness. Personality In one word: Protective. Big Sister is protective of her species, the Sand Girl. However, when she is not around one she is merely a silent wanderer. Though she will engage in conversation if instigated, she will reflect on questions that leads to her personal life as it's a touchy subject for her. She enjoys sitting in Cafe's, simply drinking the day away with a good cup of hot cocoa or milk. This is also the best time for her to simply talk, as she enjoys chatting about local events or global events. She displays an ignorance towards the inner works of organizations or groups, as she has always been a Lone Wanderer of sorts. Due to this lone wandering attitude, she is also distrusting of strangers which stems her mood to share little to no information to people she just met. Despite her mien, she is not a violent person and does prefer to talk out situations that could lead to violence. The only exception to this being someone who threatens her family, to which she will show no mercy. Unless it's with her race, relationships are next to non-existent with others. It's very unlikely anyone will achieve the status of a friend and she will treat all as an acquaintance. 'Big Sister' is known to be blunt and to the point, refusing to beat around the bush and simply speaking her mind. 'Big Sister', finally is a very understanding person. She is willing to accept most reasons, and doesn't press on personal matters as she has issues herself. She is sympathetic towards those who have suffered deep personal loss, and has a personal respect towards men and woman who serve for their beliefs and cause. 'Big Sister' isn't looking for sympathy for herself, but is willing to give it to others who have suffered loss. All she truly wants is a rest every so often, wandering the world without purpose but to protect her own kin. In terms of sexual activities, Big Sister is in no way experienced. Thanks to her Mamono origins she is naturally adept at it, but doesn't openly do it. Should she, it is very unlikely she will grow attached to her partner despite their action and will move on. Disposition 'Big Sister' is neutral towards just about everything except her own race and her mother, having no one way opinion on the Order of the Chief Goddess or the Scarlet Wing Order. She doesn't directly support the Monster lord but doesn't oppose her either, simply letting it be. She doesn't feel the same romantic urges as others may, so her opinion towards men and women are the same for the most part. Big Sister holds a tremendous loyalty to the Deity known as Sekhet whom granted her the beautiful body that she had desired. Ability Being known as the strongest of the Sand girls, this is proven by her immense strength and durability, coupled with her ability to tunnel through most known grounds and resistance to magic thanks to her origin as a daughter of a Pharaoh she is a force to be reckoned with. It's not to worry, as she rarely fights despite what people may think. Category:Characters